Ryūza
ZOJj1EssED0 Ryūza is a well know missing-nin to almost all villages and is accepted as such. The reason being he is not allied with a particular village but will take missions from them as he pleases. He stopped specific village alliances long ago. He is known as the Blue Dragon due to his fondness for blue and his status as the dragon god. Appearance Ryūza is a very tall, slender man with some noticeable muscles but not many.. He is around 6.3 feet, above the average ninja. He has black hair that is usually messily strewn around and he almost always has a line of hair hanging over his eye. His eyes are an azure blue and seem to glow occasionally. When he was a child he really liked scarves but soon stopped wearing them as they made him too hot. He always wears a black cloak with either a high collar or a hood and black pants. His shirt varies but is usually blue. He always has at least two blue roses on his person. Personality Ryūza has always been a very calm person and even as a kid would just glare at someone who pissed him off rather than hit them. He used to be more outgoing but he had a very strict upbringing which made him hide his feelings. However when he fights he is usually more of a cheery person and loves to toy with his opponents. He only becomes serious when he gets angry, his anger leads him to the brink of madness on occasions due to never being able to express himself. He tends to be very shy around most people in normal environments and will constantly try to just put on a static face and hide his emotions. He puts a very large amount of trust in people he considers friends and constantly looks out for them. His favorite flower is the blue rose because when he was a child he used to always hide in a hallow in one of the bushes in his backyard. This led him to see blue roses as a symbol of solace for him. Ryūza is a man of many interests that greatly vary. One of his favorite things to do is cultivate and grow blue roses. He has a garden of them that he constantly works on at his house. He also enjoys sunbathing and swimming because he loves water and the beach. He has developed a habit of making small water dragons out of his broth when he eats ramen. History Early Life Ryūza was born into a wealthy family in Kirigakure. He was mainly ignored by his parents and cared for by his servants. This led to him becoming very devoid of emotion and gave him difficulty expressing his feelings. He enrolled in the academy at age 6 and graduated at age 10. Despite his Shyness he was a extremely talented fighter and it was the only thing that make him smile. His servants found him a suitable teacher named Amura who taught him for two years till he was put on a team. This team was also taught by Amura who trained it's members vigorously and making them around join level before they even became chunins. Ryūza had a genuine connection with Amura and viewed him as a father figure. After he became a chunin Amura left for a S rank mission in Kumogakure. A week later a report came back that he was killed in battle. This left Ryūza devastated and in pain. He became distant to his teammates and everyone around him. Jonin Ryūza was promoted to a jonin at the age of thirteen, a surprise to many in his village. He began taking solely S rank missions, constantly risking his life without a care. Eventually this would cause him to be critically injured in battle and presumed dead by Kirigakure. However upon his last moments a bright light flashed on him before he was thrown into a whole other world. Dragons World Upon awaking from his fall Ryūza found he was surrounded by Dragons. They greeted him and told him of what he truly was, a reincarnation of the dragon god. He was shocked but soon came to realize the truth upon watching himself sprout wings. Despite not still believing himself to be a god he asked them to train him to utilize his powers. He spent 7 years training with them to finally master his powers. He still could not access his true form. Chat with Death A month after his return to the real world Ryūza was approached by a cloaked man. Upon revealing himself the man appeared to be Amura. Ryūza was speechless and shocked until the man provided an explanation. He revealed himself as the god of death. He told Ryūza he had simply been acting as Amura to blend in. Ryūza refused to believe him until he told him the same speech Amura had, word for word upon their first meeting. Upon realizing Amura was this man the whole time Ryūza was at first speechless before flying into a blind rage and attempting to kill him. He easily defeated him, telling him it was pointless to attempt to kill him. He then moved on to more pressing matters, he informed Ryūza of a coming war for the dragons that he must lead as well as telling him that he could not attain godhood without accepting it. before disappearing. War of Dragons For a year after his talk with the shinigami Ryūza prepared himself constantly on the lookout for the coming war. Finally a year from that day the earth began to shake around 9 miles from where he currently was. Bathing as many dragon as he could Ryūza charged towards the location to find a gigantic dragon climbing a mountain that surpasses the clouds. They charged at the gigantic dragon before out of nowhere a man came jumping down, slamming Ryūza into the ground below. After a short talk the two began fighting, this continued for a long time. Finally Ryūza upon seeing some of his comrades die, cling him their god he accepted his godhood and ascended to his final form. After a long battle between Ryūza and Korei a victor was finally decided as Ryūza stood over korai's dead bodies before collapsing to the ground from exhaustion. He was in a coma for a year and a half before finally waking. Arcs Abilities Ryūza is very strong but he barely relies on brute force because in his words "It's the least interesting way to fight." So his fighting style resolves around his use of jutsus and speed to dodge and counter. His dracoic abilities also give him heightened senses and high regeneration. Draconic Powers Ryūza's most unique power is that he is the human form of the dragon god. This gives him many powers such as the ability to manifest wings, horns, claws, and tails with blades at their ends. This also allows him to use a unlimited supply of draconic energy. However the more draconic energy he uses the larger the backlash will be. Over time though he is able to reduce the backlash to simply passing out after using his final form. He can also breathes a rainbow (but mostly blue) fire. Draconic Energy Draconic energy is the a energy used by all dragons. It is essentially stronger more potent and powerful variant of chakra. Due to his status Ryūza can utilize this along with chakra. He tends to use it as a base for techniques instead of chakra, creating the same thing but more powerful and un-absorbable. This energy is passively created in almost every organ in his body through an unknown method. If someone who is not compatible with draconic energy (someone who is not a dragon or part dragon) attempts to absorb it this will cause various reaction within their body causing loss of all sanity and eventual transformation into a small lizard. Immunities Due to his draconic abilities Ryūza is fully immune to fire and and all hot weather/temperatures. He is also immune to lighting due to his high fire resistance. Also due to being a dragon he has developed a immunity to all poisons including alcohol. His skin is also extremely tough and he can take many punches and hits. In his later forms weapons become pointless as his skin can reflect most things. Chakra Control Due to his many years of training and his draconic abilities his chakra control is so good that he lacks the need for hand seals to preform justus. Along with this he has kage level chakra reserves that are further bolstered by his training and draconic powers. This leads to him having more chakra than a tailed beast. Taijutsu Ryūza was very proficient in taijutsu from a young age. He took a liking to it and eventually developed his own style. He uses what he calls Floating Dragon style: a type of taijutsu based off of using opponents as spring boards to other opponents and just staying in the air as much as possible. Combined with swift kicks and hits he can take down a whole group of ninja without touching the ground. Ninjutsu While he only has affinity for one element his draconic abilities have allowed him to utlize all five. Though he can use all five of the elements he mainly sticks with water as it is his favorite. Genjutsu Ryūza know a few genjutsu but rarely uses them as he thinks they take the "fun" out of the battle. These are usually only seen if he thinks the opponent isn't strong enough to handle a fight or he does't have time to fight. Medical Jutsu Ryūza has been offered countless time to be taught this but he find no use for it and thinks healing is a waste of attack space. Dragon Summoning As the embodiment of the dragon god Ryūza can summon and manipulate any dragon in existence. He summons them through a psedo-contract that is utilized by creating a portal to their realm and letting some of them through. Dragon Forms Over the course of his life Ryūza has learned many ways to channel his draconic abilities into transformations much like those of the jinjuriki. Condensed Dragon Form This is the first way to channel his inner dragon he ever learns. It allows him to pull out some of the features of the dragon. While using this form he gains access to his draconic energy, wings for flight, and a tail. Also while using this form his eyes glow blue and his pupils become narrow and reptilian. Dragon Form After Learning to control his inner dragon more Ryūza can now become more like a dragon. This form is just like condensed but he also has fangs, ten bladed tails, two front facing horns and parts of his body have scales on them. Justus used by this form are called Dragon Arts True Dragon Form This is a set of three forms that Ryūza learns. He can switch between them almost instantaneously. Dragon Warrior This form is just Dragon Form but with four horns instead of two. His fighting style in this form focuses on the use dragon bombs or beams and taijutsu. He also uses his tails as ten separate spears. Justus used by this form are called Warrior Tactics Dragon Mage In this form Ryūza changes his look drastically. His ten tails get connected by flaps of skin and face down and out like the bottom of a cloak. His two horns now point upwards and he gains four wings making a total of six. In this form Ryūza fights mostly long range and charges energy shots between his horns that he fires once ready. He also tends to stay afloat while using this form. Justus used in this form are called Mage Tactics Dragon Rouge In this form Ryūza loses his wings and all but one of his tails. His fangs and claws become more prominent and his two horns point back away from his head. While in this form Ryūza burrows through the ground and is extremely quick. He tends to only use taijutsu while in this form but he does have a few justus. Justus used in this form are called Rouge Tactics Dragon Lord Form This is Ryūza's most powerful and advanced form. By fully utilizing the energy of the dragon god he goes beyond his limits and becomes a extremely powerful entity. In this form Ryūza has all ten of his tails, they are longer and only 1/4 of them are connected by skin flaps. His wings also grow into two massive ones and he has all 3 sets of horns from his true dragon forms. In this form Ryūza is extremely fast and strong as well as a very heightened senses. He tends to fight like he would normally but utilized a new ability called ring creation. This ability allows him to create rings of blue dragonic energy that can make any flames he breathes massive, speed him up, block attacks, and layer him in a giant blue fire dragon. Jutsus used in this form are called Dragon God Arts Relationships Quotes "I have no business with any one of you.........But I suppose we could Play for a bit." "Enough of you pitiful existence! I'M ENDING THIS WAR!" (to Korai Sosen)"I will never let you destroy what has been created after all these years, even of I burn to death you will be the fist to burn out!" (to Kuro Isei)"I believe that you are unlike most Uchia I have met. I can see that your heart is pure and untainted by the curse of your clan's name." Trivia *His original name was Erin when he was first thought up *His favorite food is edamame *He can speak English,Japanese,German, and Russian